De Una Familia y Nuevos Sentimientos
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Después de la guerra, los tres vencedores del Distrito 12 necesitan una familia. Pero sobre todo, Katniss y Peeta se necesitan el uno al otro.


Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Peeta había vuelto al distrito 12. La vida en el pequeño distrito era tranquila ahora: los pocos que habían vuelto se habían encargado de la reconstrucción del lugar, aunque varios habían usado las casas de la Villa de los Vencedores como hogar. Ese era el caso de Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch. Preferirían vivir todos en la misma casa porque pensaban que así podían ahuyentar las pesadillas de cada uno.

No funcionaba siempre.

Haymitch bebía, Peeta horneaba y Katniss cazaba. Los días eran un tanto monótonos, pero eran aquellas rutinas las cosas que los mantenían cuerdos. Tener las manos ocupadas era necesario si no querías pasar el día pensando en los muertos y en el pasado.

Cada uno tenía sus fantasmas. Haymitch había lidiado con ellos por más de 25 años; Peeta y Katniss todavía eran nuevos en esto. Era de esperarse que Haymitch terminara siendo una figura paterna para los dos, aunque no podía hacer mucho por ellos si se pasaba con el alcohol. Aun así, ellos tres eran ahora una pequeña familia, dispuesta a cuidarse entre ellos a cualquier precio. Una familia un tanto imperfecta y con muchos demonios acechando por detrás, pero en esos días era todo lo que podían desear.

Los días se volvían tediosos, y la primavera ya había comenzado hace poco, quitándoles a los tres vencedores su única excusa para quedarse todo el día en casa. O en el caso de Katniss, el de cruzar unas cuantas horas al día al bosque para conseguir un conejo o una ardilla, lo cual normalmente cenaban en casa. Tenía que llegar el día en el que finalmente salieran de su cueva y empezaran a vivir.

"Salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que dejar de estar encerrados todo el día. Demos un paseo los tres."

Lo más raro fue que la primera persona que propuso hacer algo juntos y salir de casa resultó ser Katniss. Claro, los tres compartían en las comidas, y los días de lluvia estaban reservados para sentarse en el porche de la casa y escuchar el agua caer, pero nunca habían salido a hacer algo afuera los tres, y como ya estaban a mitad de primavera, Katniss pensó que era el momento indicado.

"Claro" respondió Peeta, con una cálida sonrisa "¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el distrito? Hace un buen clima y ninguno de nosotros ha salido realmente en mucho tiempo."

También era extraño que el mismo Peeta haya propuesto salir a ver el 12. Los tres sabían que gran parte del distrito seguía en ruinas, pero Katniss ya lo había visto por si misma hace meses, cuando la guerra recién empezaba, y Haymitch había visto la propo. Pero para Peeta era diferente. Podía rescatar fragmentos del distrito en llamas en algún lugar de su mente dañada, pero no podía confiar en sus recuerdos, no del todo.

"Sé lo que piensan" continuó Peeta "Que no me va a hacer bien ir por ahí contemplando mi hogar hecho cenizas. Pero tengo que verlo por mí mismo. Quiero ir a la panadería."

Haymitch y Katniss no le podían negar visitar su antiguo hogar. Era cierto que ambos todavía seguían vigilando de cerca a Peeta, ya que sus flashbacks eran seguidos, pero no podían vivir todo el tiempo con miedo a que algo pudiera pasarle.

"Tienes todo el derecho de ver el lugar, chico" dijo Haymitch "Estaremos ahí para ti si algo pasa" le aseguró con una palmada en la espalda.

Dicho esto, Katniss agarró su cazadora del perchero, Peeta un suéter gris y Haymitch una simple chompa, ya que en las tardes todavía hacía frío. Cerraron la puerta sin llave y salieron.

Fue algo raro cruzar los portones de la aldea después de tanto tiempo. Claro, Katniss salía a cazar, pero siempre se escabullía de manera que pudiese llegar al bosque sin tener que atravesar el distrito. Pronto ya estaban en el pueblo.

No todo era como Katniss lo recordaba. Habían unas cuantas casas nuevas, y en el centro del distrito había una pequeña plaza con una estatua de un sinsajo. Cerca de ahí habían unas cuantas tiendas pequeñas y un hospital. Paylor estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como presidenta. Estaban empezando de cero, y era bueno saber que tenían un buen comienzo. A pesar de todo, la mayoría del distrito seguía en ruinas: no era algo fácil de ver.

El cielo estaba teñido de celestes, morados y anaranjados, los tres colores estaban mezclados como en las pinturas de Peeta, dando paso a una tarde hermosa. Todavía se sentía el calor del sol, pero empezaba a correr una brisa suave. El clima no iba con los sentimientos de los Vencedores en aquel momento.

"¿Recuerdas hacia donde era la panadería?" Preguntó Katniss. Peeta sólo asintió lentamente, mas no se movió. "Está bien" continuó hablando ella. "Tómate tu tiempo"

Minutos después se encontraban caminando por los restos de lo que era el centro del distrito, hasta que se cruzaron con un rótulo caído en el suelo. Este leía: "Panadería".

Peeta respiró hondo. Los dos a su costado no sabían que hacer, ambos esperaban que tuviera un episodio, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, Peeta comenzó a hablar.

"Nunca me llevé bien con mi madre. Ella siempre me pegaba a mí y a mis hermanos desde que éramos pequeños. Pero… antes del Vasallaje, ella nos pidió disculpas a los tres. A los cuatro, si cuento a papá. Con ellos siempre me llevé bien. Mi padre siempre estuvo allí para mí, siempre. Y mis hermanos podían ser un tanto molestos pero los quería." Unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas. "Los extraño. Nunca les pude decir adiós."

¿Cómo reaccionar a eso? Ni Katniss ni Haymitch eran expertos en ello. El amable siempre había sido Peeta.

"Oh, Peeta" susurró Katniss.

Los tres se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, brindándose apoyo el uno al otro. A veces eso es todo lo que necesitas: saber que tienes a alguien que te aprecia y está dispuesto a quedarse contigo pase lo que pase. Katniss lo aprendió después de la muerte de Prim, Haymitch lo supo después de sus juegos. Peeta lo estaba aprendiendo ahora.

En ese momento, los tres supieron que ahora eran una familia, que estaban ahí para protegerse y para cuidarse los unos a los otros. Saber que tienes personas en las cuales confiar es el primer paso para volver a ser feliz, y ahora Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch tenían eso.

En medio de su abrazo, los tres sonrieron.

"Es bueno verlos por aquí"

Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch habían escuchado esa frase miles de veces aquel día, pero tampoco podían quejarse. Esperaban menos aprecio por parte de la gente, cada uno por distintos motivos. De todos modos, en su pequeño paseo por el distrito, varias personas los habían reconocido y les habían dado las gracias, o los habían invitado a cenar a sus casas. Ofertas que los tres rechazaron amablemente con la excusa de que ya tenían comida cocinando en casa.

Recorrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que ninguno quiso ver más. Era suficiente por hoy.

A pesar de lo que había pasado hace un rato en la panadería, los tres se sentían en paz. Como si estuvieran empezando de nuevo, como si con este paseo se estuvieran deshaciendo de algunos de sus demonios. Además, se habían dado cuenta de que la gente en el distrito los quería, los admiraba, les daban las gracias.

Katniss llevaba en las manos unas bolsas de tela, en las cuales llevaba cosas que había comprado en las tiendas cerca de la plaza. Comida, papel, pinturas y agua eran algunas de las cosas que llevaba ahí.

"¿Segura que no quieres que te ayudemos?" Seguían preguntando Haymitch y Peeta.

"No. Yo puedo cargarla." Era la única respuesta que daba Katniss, terca como siempre.

"Ven, no tienes que hacer todo por ti misma. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros."

Extrañamente, Katniss cedió, y dejó que Peeta y Haymitch la ayudaran.

Llegaron a la Villa de los Vencedores cuando ya era de noche. A lo lejos se veían las luces del distrito, las cuales no eran más que velas. El servicio de luz en el lugar todavía estaba en proceso.

Haymitch abrió la puerta y los otros le siguieron adentro de la casa. Cada uno fue a hacer su parte. Katniss sacó lo que había cazado el día anterior y lo que había comprado hoy. Peeta comenzó a cocinar y Haymitch abrió una botella de licor.

Pero algo era distinto aquella noche. Katniss comenzó a cantar, o mejor dicho, a tararear una canción. Peeta cocinó mejor de lo normal, sin preocuparle que el fuego de la hornilla trajera de vuelta recuerdos falsos. Y Haymitch sorpresivamente cerró la botella de alcohol de la que estaba bebiendo, y optó por beber agua.

Algo había cambiado para bien.

"¡Haymitch!" Katniss gritó alegre desde la mesa del comedor "¿Vienes a ayudarnos con el álbum?"

Al día siguiente de haber dado aquel paseo, las cosas sólo mejoraban. Katniss había decidido continuar con el álbum en el que ponían fotografías y unas cuantas palabras como tributo a las personas que habían muerto a causa de Snow.

"¡Ya voy!" Contestó Haymitch con voz soñolienta pero feliz desde el piso de arriba.

Katniss y Peeta estaban sentados juntos en la mesa, la chica escribiendo y el chico pintando.

"Pintar en este álbum fue la primera cosa que hicimos juntos como…amigos. ¿Real o no real?"

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Katniss. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y contestó.

"Real. Esto me trae bonitos recuerdos de nosotros. Ya sabes, siendo yo misma y tú siendo tú mismo. Sin toda esa presión de los 'Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12' "

Peeta se rio. Una risa que Katniss escuchaba rara vez desde que la guerra había comenzado. "Quisiera tener más recuerdos tuyos, Katniss." Peeta miró hacia el suelo y luego continuó. "Van volviendo de a pocos, pero los quiero todos ya. ¿Nunca has querido más de lo que mereces tener?"

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A qué te refieres con 'más de lo que mereces tener'?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. He hecho cosas malas, he matado a personas sin darme cuenta. Dios, casi te mato a ti más de una vez. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigues queriéndome, por qué sigues confiando en mí. Ni yo mismo lo hago ahora."

"Peeta…"

Katniss se quedó muda. Aquella mañana había empezado tan bien, no quería ver a Peeta así. Él era demasiado bueno, demasiado gentil como para verlo así.

"Peeta mírame." Con su mano, Katniss movió suavemente la cara del chico para obligarlo a mirarla. "Nada de lo que hiciste a causa del hijacking es tu culpa ¿Si? Ese no eras tú. No digas que no mereces nada porque en eso estas equivocado. Mereces más de lo que tú crees. Mereces más que cualquiera de nosotros. Eres una persona especial, Peeta. Nunca dudes eso. Y nunca olvides que te quiero a pesar de todo."

Peeta asintió, quizá sintiéndose mejor, quizá no. Katniss sabía que él no era una persona fácil de descifrar.

"¿Dónde está Haymitch?" Preguntó Peeta y así se cambió la conversación.

"Aquí mismo" Contestó bajando por las escaleras. "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"No de mucho" resopló Katniss. "Vamos, hay que terminar este álbum" dijo un poco más alegre.

Era de madrugada. La luna empezaba a ocultarse y daba paso a un cielo azul oscuro, con los primeros rayos de luz entrando por las ventanas. Pero cierto chico no podía dormir. Peeta no había pegado el ojo durante toda la noche, pensando en las palabras de Katniss. Le había dicho que lo quería. ¿Por qué esas dos palabras causaban tanta confusión en su mente? Cuando habían estado en el Capitolio durante la guerra, Katniss había dejado mostrar su afecto hacia Peeta más de una vez, pero el chico aún no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella. También la quería, pero todos sus pensamientos eran confusos (aún no podía evitar verla como un muto algunas veces). Pero por lo que le habían contado y lo que había recordado, él quería a Katniss. Mucho. Es más, había llegado a estar locamente enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

Peeta pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que había regresado al distrito. Katniss se había vuelto su mundo de nuevo. Claro, también estaba Haymitch, pero si uno se fijaba bien, el chico del pan nunca había dejado de querer a la chica en llamas. Amar ya era otra cosa. Para eso se necesitaba tiempo, pero por ahora Peeta se conformaba con tener sus sentimientos claros. Quería a Katniss. Algo que agregar a la lista de cosas que tenía claras desde que Snow había jugado con su mente. Probablemente, esta era la cosa más importante de aquella lista.

Minutos después de haberse quedado dormido, Peeta sintió un peso extra en su cama. Adormilado, se volteó para ver que estaba pasando: Katniss se estaba echando a su lado. Peeta se tensó por un momento.

"¿No podías dormir?" Preguntó.

"No es eso, es que quería estar contigo. Y bueno, me levanté temprano y no quise volver a dormir. Lo siento por haberte despertado." Dijo ella bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose un poco.

"No hay problema." Le aseguró él con una sonrisa. "Yo no podía dormir de todas formas."

Ambos se sentaron apoyados en el respaldar de la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

"¿Pesadillas?" Inquirió Katniss. "Sabes que puedes despertarme si eso pasa."

Peeta movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

"No eran pesadillas. Solo estaba pensando."

"¿Pensando en qué?"

El chico se quedó callado. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

"No lo sé. Tú me quieres. ¿Real o no real?"

Katniss sonrió levemente.

"¿Cómo preguntas eso, Peeta? Claro que real. ¿Somos… amigos no? Eso se supone que hagamos." Dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico del pan entre la suya. A ella misma le costó decir la palabra "amigo", pero sabía que no podía forzar a Peeta a nada. Ella no sabía si él seguía amándola como ella lo hacía ahora.

"Amigos." Repitió Peeta en voz baja. "Bueno, al menos ya no me consideras sólo un aliado." Resopló.

Katniss lo miró. Estaba a punto de enojarse. Le iba a decir a Peeta que cuando en el Capitolio le dijo que lo consideraba un aliado, había dicho esa palabra porque sentía que era una palabra segura. Con Peeta todavía recuperándose del hijacking, le pareció riesgoso llamarlo de otra forma, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Peeta realmente había querido decir con eso.

"¿A… a que te refieres?" Katniss lo miró a los ojos cuando pregunto aquello.

"Que… quiero decir, ¿y si fuéramos algo más?" Peeta desvío la mirada. Que cosa tan rara. Peeta Mellark nervioso, eso era algo que Katniss no veía todos los días.

Ella asintió. "¿Y por qué no?"

"¿Q-qué?"

"Ven aquí" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Peeta.

Lo siguiente que supo el hijo del panadero es que Katniss lo estaba besando, y Peeta no tardó el devolver el beso. Una calidez inmensa lo invadió. Algo así como el beso en la playa de la arena del Vasallaje.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuanto habían extrañado esto hasta que sucedió. Peeta llegó a la conclusión de que no necesitaba más tiempo para amar a Katniss. El sentimiento siempre había estado ahí, y había perdurado a pesar de todo. Y era maravilloso que con tan solo un beso ambos pudieran sentir que todo iba a estar bien, simplemente por saber que se tenían el uno al otro, por saber que por fin habían coincidido. Que por fin ambos se amaban el uno al otro.

Así que, de ahora en adelante, cada vez que Peeta pregunta:

 _"Me amas. ¿Real o no real?"_

Katniss responde:

 _"Real"_


End file.
